


生根

by Gilanor_Gabriel



Category: Uprooted - Naomi Novik
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilanor_Gabriel/pseuds/Gilanor_Gabriel
Summary: 阿格涅什卡从未想到这竟然花了她这么长时间等待。





	生根

**Author's Note:**

> I love the book so much that I want to be a part of it by writing fanfic. But the thing is, I think it’s gonna be quite hard for you to read my work even though you use the Google translation, for there are many names/words that cannot be translated accurately, and those translation may make you feel like”Oh what the hell is this, I didn’t see anything like this in the book ”.  
> Anyway, the only reason I post my work here is that I want people who see this to know that there actually are Chinese who is in love with this book just like you.  
> Please forgive my poor English if I say something wrong.

1.  
开始的时候，我并不认为他会再回来。  
奇怪的是，我也没有我想象的那样深受情伤困扰。我是说，就像阿廖沙说的那样：“等你足够老，就会觉得他们像是花儿”。萨坎已经一百多岁了，他也许可以毫无触动地砍掉自己的枝条，假装自己的根不曾存在；但我活在人世的时间可能还没有到他岁数的五分之一，怎么说我都是个年轻的女孩子，对于第一次失恋的感触总是该有的。  
也许是因为我经历了太多这个年岁的女孩子从未经历过的事情。也许它把我锻炼得更加勇敢，更加看淡生死。仅仅是几天前，黑森林还存在的时候，没有人有时间去思考那些情情爱爱什么的，能不能活下去都是个未知数。现在想来，我们那一夜的放纵大多是出于一种类似破罐子破摔的态度，想着人生苦短，珍惜当下，纵情享乐的事此时不做何时做。而当一切都结束的时候，我又累又困，连愤怒的力气都没有，简直像个游魂在人间飘荡，完全不想知道他到底去了哪里，也无所谓他到底会不会回来。  
等我恢复过来以后，我开始频繁出入黑森林，到后来直接住到了里面。这些年我具体经历了些什么，我妈妈知道的不是很清楚。在我恢复的那段时间里，我挑挑拣拣选了一些重点，尽力避开了惨烈悲伤的片段，把一切告诉了她。我知道她其实不是很理解这个故事中的一些部分，但是她需要知道她的女儿身上发生过什么，正在发生什么。作为一个母亲，我认为她做得比温莎要好。  
那时候我还没有告诉她我和萨坎的关系有多深入。我告诉她，龙君萨坎是个好人，也是个好老师，虽然他有一大堆的缺点比如比如……  
我向全村人保证了黑森林不会再像从前那样还有巨大的威胁。解释是个很麻烦的事情，但是总比暴力胁迫好。我花了一些时间让他们相信我，又花了一些功夫让他们适应我的存在。我是个普通人，出生在这座村庄，与他们共饮同源的水，我只是有一些特殊。但是对他们来说，那些特殊足够他们畏惧，我可以让我自己尽可能的融入，但是不可能再像一切开始前那样完完全全属于他们的一部分。  
好在对于这点我从未强求。  
我有我自己的生存方式。虽然目前这种生活方式尚不明朗，我还在摸索。  
那时候偶尔我会想，也许萨坎要逃走也不是毫无道理。我们相差太远了，可以相爱，但是一起生活时难免互相伤害，像两只刺猬亲吻。

2.  
后来萨坎最经常说的一句话就是：“我真不明白为什么会是你。”  
他说这话时语气带着一点抱怨和无可奈何。  
我其实也不能明白这个问题。萨坎像条龙喜欢黄金一样喜爱所有美的事物，而我显然与美差得很远。我不知道他为什么会爱上我，我也不清楚我到底看上他哪一点。但是爱情一直如此玄妙，当我意识到我爱上他后，他的种种小缺点都成了可爱的小习惯。  
我们差得真的够远——从我们最初灾难性的相处就能看出来。我热爱生命，热爱自由，热爱无拘无束；而他建起高塔，让一切井井有条，让鲜活的事物尘封，让跳跃的生命安静。最开始时，我就像他精心栽种的花圃中疯狂生长的野草，随心所欲，带着过于旺盛的生命力。他试着打磨我，但是颓然发现我这片野草既修剪不成精致的形状，又无法彻底拔除，除了给他添堵以外没有任何用处。  
于是他到底是怎么爱上我这株野草的，至今还是个谜。

3.  
在他第一年回来之后，我告诉了我妈妈我们之间的事。  
我欢迎了他，就像他从不曾离开一样，并没有情侣复合时会发生的那种种高潮迭起的情感纠葛。我觉得这大概像场冷战而不是分手，我们冷战了好久——以普通人的寿命来说。  
而以我们的寿命来说，两个长寿的巫师——这一点点时间其实微不足道。  
我想这是任何情侣都会经历的。冷战。其实也不错，代表着我们的关系正在向正常的恋爱关系发展，没有什么死死生生的问题。  
接下来十几年他以一种特定的频率回来看我。不频繁，但是仔细算算次数也不少。每次我都特别佩服他，因为他总能找到种种理由把他的归来定义为公事公办，收税这种借口都是小意思了。  
别的姑娘大概喜欢自己的心上人直白地表达爱意，但我可能是个例外。我非常喜欢看他这种别扭的样子。我觉得这很有意思，在刚认识他时我就爱用各种法子折磨他，看他一边觉得开心一边又不愿意承认自己开心的样子。  
他就像个矛盾综合体，大部分时候那些矛盾在他身上能和平共处，只有遇到我的时候它们才会冲突起来，纠结成一条麻绳。  
这种时候他会变得非常恼火，像一只毛茸茸的小动物，明明非常可爱但是又要装成凶狠的样子。这总让我忍不住要笑出来，而结果总是让他变得更恼火了。  
“你对长辈真是没有一丝一毫的尊敬。”他恶狠狠地说。  
也许我确实是有些恶趣味。

4.  
黑森林女王沉睡的第一年冬天他就和卡茜亚和玛丽莎一起回来了。其实我心里某一个还在生闷气的部分依旧在对我碎碎念着要嘲笑一下他的出尔反尔，走都走了为什么还要回来。但是当我看见他的时候，我除了高兴以外，再想不起别的事。  
我花了大半天时间带他们在森林里漫游。卡茜亚感觉还好，玛丽莎到底是个孩子，新鲜美丽的记忆总是会覆盖掉阴暗惨淡的。只是萨坎看上去还是非常不情愿，他整个上午都表现出一种有脏东西沾在袍子上的不适感，并且坚定地拒绝了我递给他的林心树果实。  
“这个季节我的存货不多了，”我拿着果子在他眼前晃，“真的不要吗？”  
他抬头赏了我一个金贵的白眼。  
平常我总是会走从前没有走过的路，但是这次带着卡茜亚和玛丽莎，安全起见，去的都是我走过无数遍，完全确定已经净化干净、也没有任何可怕生物会出没的地方。我带他们走我无数次踏过的泥土，在斯宾多河岸嬉戏，并且参观我的小树屋，有时还会有几只树人在远处探出头，默默看着我们在森林中漫步。一整天萨坎都在用一种我极端熟悉的眼神看我，是我刚到石塔的时候他看我时那种带点不可思议、但更多是嘲讽与刻薄的神色。如果我刚认识他，我会觉得他粗鲁而冷漠；但是现在，我知道他这只是感到自己曾经构建的世界观受到了冲击时做出的自保的本能反应，就好像当年我做出了他难以模仿的咒语一样。到那一天结束时，萨坎看上去几乎是在和自己怄气了。  
我看着好笑。我简直无法想象有人能和自己过不去到这种地步。  
那天晚上卡茜亚带着玛丽莎回到同行皇室禁卫军的驻扎地，我同他们一起，但是却在夜里失了眠。说实话，我在想念森林。斯宾多河就在我的面前流过，森林离我这么近，我却无法与之融为一体。  
于是我离开了营帐，独自沿着河流向树林走。河流的源头不止，我与森林的纽带也还在。于是尽管这片广袤树林残留的绝望与黑暗令我心情沉重，但同时它的宁静与安详又令我流连忘返。我曾那么害怕它，现在我如此热爱它，而这只是这一年来发生的事而已。  
我没走几步就进入了树林。大片枝叶遮挡住我头顶的璀璨星河，但遮不住星光。这不是我第一次在森林里夜行，我只是跟着指引我的魔法源头走，就像在我刚开始学习魔法时我在魔法森林里面乱闯而不担心掉入陷阱一样。我信任我的力量源泉。  
但是这次有些意外。  
“我期望你不是又在犯傻，尽管在我看来你很有可能就是。”一个干巴巴的声音在我身后突然响起，我吓得差点踩进河里。  
萨坎站在我身后，尽管光线太弱我看不清他的脸，但我几乎可以由他的声音联想到他的表情，一定是一副神色郁郁的样子。  
我没想到他竟然醒着，更没想到他竟然会跟着我进入黑森林。惊讶盖过了被他吓到的恼火，我实话实说道，“我睡不着，想来走走。”  
萨坎讥讽地哼了一声，“那么你确实是在犯傻。”  
说实在的，我觉得如果为了这个和他生气，那就真是在犯傻了。但是他既然都说了我在犯傻，那么我不犯一犯岂不是很对不住他。  
于是我一甩头，也不理他了，自顾自向前走去。  
他依然跟着。  
我当时可能脑子一抽，不知道是怎么想的，大概存了点好玩的心态，我开始跑起来。  
他也跟着我跑起来。  
这是没有发生过的事，他竟然在和我一起犯傻。这是我在奔跑的过程中迟钝地意识到的，我们跟两个傻瓜似的，在一棵棵古老树木的注视下在森林里乱撞，活像受了惊的鹿。  
但是我没有停下来。我跟着河流跑，不知道跑了多久，直到撞出了这层层树林。我在闯入树园后紧急刹住脚步。  
萨坎撞在我身上。我们像旁边那两棵纠缠生长的姐妹林心树一样紧贴着倒在水潭边的柔软苔藓上，而我脑子里想的竟然是这情景真是和多年前我拉着他一起摔倒在厨房一模一样。  
萨坎翻个身按住我，喘着气，带着点咬牙切齿的意味诘问道，“你又是发的什么疯？”  
我躺在地上对上他的目光，又干了一件和多年前一样的事：我大笑起来，笑得浑身发抖。  
萨坎放开我，像瞪着一个他不能理解的怪物一样瞪着我，而我还在笑，笑到后面我几乎要感到那些老树宛如实质般的谴责目光了。  
我在心里为我破坏了这片古老圣地的宁静而诚挚地向他们道歉，接着我继续笑。  
“疯了。”萨坎嘀嘀咕咕地说，他在我身边躺下。

5.  
“你在进入巫师名册的时候没有被命名真是可惜，你该以树为名，你太适合变成一棵树了。”萨坎几乎是精疲力竭地对我说，“也许这样你就不会这么闹腾。”  
“变成树的话，也许在未来的某一天吧。”我愉悦地回答他。我们仰面朝天躺在树园里，面对着枝叶和浩瀚星空。跑完这一趟后，我发现我之前所有隐藏的郁结，甚至沉重的负担都奇迹般消散了。这出乎意料，但又在意料之中。因为自我认识他来，只要他出现了，不管事情有多糟，似乎都能变好。  
姐妹林心树上的白花与树叶安静地在夜风中颤动，遮挡住了大部分寒风。我感到困意正在慢慢顺着我的脚爬上来。  
“不过我怀疑，就算变成树了，你也是最闹腾的那一棵。”他补充。  
我回报以微笑，抓住他的袍子靠到他身边。他侧过身顺势把我揽进怀里，百无聊赖般用他纤长的手指绕着我的一缕散发。  
他华丽的外袍现在沾满泥土，我的也是，但是我现在什么都不想管。魔法解决一切。  
“跟我说实话，”我迷迷糊糊地问，“你到底为什么回来？”  
我以为他起码准备了十几中官方说法来回答我，并且无一例外都带着对我智商的嘲讽。但事实是，直到我睡着了，他也没有回答这个问题。

6.  
我跟着卡茜亚回过一次帝都，去看阿廖沙。自从我当年带着小皇储逃离那个地狱般的皇宫后，我还从来没有去看过她。  
我是和萨坎一起去的。我不知道这两个人曾经打过什么样的交道，毕竟都是一百年前的事了，但我觉得他们俩共处一室的时候满屋子都是嘲讽味，简直像师承一脉。之后萨坎先走了，我和卡茜亚继续留下来，阿廖沙才收起了那股嘲讽劲儿。  
“天哪，我的好姑娘。”她对我说，“你真受得了他。”  
阿廖沙已经从卡茜亚那里知道了我和萨坎的关系了。她显得非常感兴趣，她说这十几年来除了索利亚向卡茜亚求婚以外她再没听过比我们俩在谈恋爱要更有意思的事了。  
“可以想见，你们都必须要有相当充足的耐心。尤其是你，”阿廖沙告诉我，“你得给他时间慢慢来。我知道他一百年前是个傲慢自大的小混蛋，现在是个脾气乖僻的老法师，但是他还是有点希望的。我是说，在给自己找个伴侣这种事情上。”  
“萨坎不老。”  
“一百多岁，对你来说够老了。”阿廖沙不客气地回答。  
我有点不服气，但是差不多也能理解。我想象了一下如果我是萨坎，我一百五十多岁高龄了，还爱上个二十岁的小姑娘，这简直给我一种我在犯罪的感觉。  
接着我想起在树园的时候。我从林心树里破出来，看见他在另一棵树里挣扎着，叫我的名字。我想起他为了能一个人单独释放召唤咒而饮用斯宾多河的水，在一个世纪以来第一次主动与某个东西建立联系。  
我不知道他当时是抱着什么样的心情那样做的。我不知道他是否打破了某些对他而言十分重要的规则——我不理解他，因为我从未将我与山谷的羁绊当作一件应该抛弃的物什。  
我从未放弃过任何羁绊。  
“他需要时间做什么？”我问。  
“孩子，巫师的时间观是不一样的，这点你以后会慢慢了解。就像对你来说对黑森林的怨恨和敌意可能只是一两年，最多十几年，但对我们来说，这可能是以世纪为单位的。就算我们可以放弃仇恨，这种经年累月形成的立场与态度也很难调整。”阿廖沙用她饱经沧桑的双眼看我，“而萨坎，他是个很怪的人。他一向不太愿意与除了魔法以外的任何东西扯上关系。说实话，当年我没想到他会主动去接替乌鸦的位置，我不知道发生了什么让他有了这个念头——”  
我知道。我在心里默默说。  
“——总之，对他而言，让他接受自己与他人建立亲密的联系可能比让他放弃对黑森林的成见还难个无数倍，自我封闭基本已经是他的天性了。”阿廖沙说，“我没指望他在独处了一个世纪后还能有多大的好转。”  
“巫师都是这样吗？”我犹豫着问，“因为寿命差的存在，于是从一开始就拒绝与任何人建立超过蜻蜓点水的关系？”  
“你要明白，对于巫师来说，找一个与自己心意相通的人度过一生比普通人要难上千百倍。”阿廖沙微微皱眉，“你不知道你有多幸运，从未有过任何我们拥有的那些经历。对于萨坎来说，他将他的热情献给了魔法——这更容易一些，因为魔法永远不会像人一样离你而去。你指望一个能把自己在石塔里封闭一个世纪、整天只和魔法打交道的人拥有多正常的思想？”  
我赞同地点头。对于萨坎来说，他真是宁愿去和黑森林女王决斗也不愿意和一个什么人建立牢固而永久的纽带。他在某些方面就像个顽固的老古板，期望一切都按照他所熟知的方向一成不变地发展，就跟他教我魔法时一样教条主义。于是当他面临着一种可以推翻他之前的全部人生的改变时——他选择了逃避。  
当然，他的这种做法让他能逃开潜在的变数和危险。但问题是，他也逃开了自由幸福的可能。

7.  
几年后，我收了一个学徒。那个我曾在森林中偶遇的罗斯亚女孩。她真的穿越了半座森林找到了我，而这确实是我没有想到的。  
那时候我的罗斯亚语已经勉强能用了，而她也正在学习一些波尼亚语。但语言不是问题，如果我们真正能彼此理解，我们完全可以不需要任何言语。当时我只是在心里怀疑自己有没有准备好。毕竟当萨坎收下我作学徒的时候已经一百多岁了，而我现在只是二十来岁的年纪，这样过早出师让我感觉自己非常不负责任。  
但是放任这样一种力量生长在离黑森林这么近的地方，这更不负责任。  
于是我只好担起我应负的责任。我收留了她作为学徒。  
这个姑娘也是对森林有着深沉而真挚的感情的。比起村庄，她更热爱待在森林里。于是我带她去了龙君的石塔，简单收拾了一下，让她住进了我从前住的房间。  
那座石塔在当年那场战役中被破坏得不成样子，尸体和血迹都清理干净后我也没有再认真修过，只是草草修缮了厨房、书房和实验室，将那些萨坎留下的书籍和魔药保护起来。现在那座石塔长满荒草，几乎已经变成森林的一部分了，我也乐得让它保持这种天然原始的状态。  
那一年萨坎如期回到山谷，我向他介绍了我的新学徒，用的是吃晚饭般随意的语气。  
当然，我也料到了他永远不会停止打击我。  
“是黑森林让你的脑子生锈了，还是你真的只是蠢到了登峰造极的境界，”他毫不客气地对我说，“你竟然收了一个罗斯亚人做学徒？”  
说实话，如果他不是坐在厨房的饭桌前说这句话，气氛可能会更严肃一点。  
“淡定点，大法师，”我把一碗蘑菇汤重重放到他面前，“不是所有巫师都能像你一样对国家举足轻重的。她喜欢森林，所以我教她怎么净化森林，我觉得这没毛病。”  
他坐在他从前的老位置上瞪着我。  
我也瞪着他。  
“你还想不想吃饭了？”我双手抱在胸前问他。  
他愤愤地看着我，最终还是屈服于食物的淫威下。

8.  
在接下来挺长的一段时间内，事情缓慢而平淡地发展着。  
阿廖沙彻底康复了，卡茜亚与她一起守护着王都。黑森林正在一点点被净化，罗斯亚和波尼亚维持着微妙的和平，但是好歹没有再打过仗。斯塔塞克长到足够大以后，也渐渐了解了他童年那一连串恐怖事件背后都暗藏着什么，不管怎么说，他并没有将他父亲的死迁怒于罗斯亚。因此，长时间的和平也是可以展望一下的。  
至于我自己，生活更加平淡。我除了漫游森林和在山谷走动帮助村民以外没有任何别的活动，连教导学徒都有一大半是在森林中完成的。几年之后，她就学满离去。不过她也没有离开太远，只是回到了罗斯亚地界的林区，在那一边开始着手她的净化工作，经常我们还能在林中碰见。我知道她不会离开，可能今生都不会。我们都是这片森林的女儿，共饮同一条河的河水，拥有着同样的纽带，我们都不会放弃自己的家园与土地。  
还有萨坎。这么说，纵然朝中的残局已经收拾完了，他也仍然没有回来。魔法师总被派往各种各样的地方解决问题，虽然他是王国中最强大的魔法师，但在这些年中他也被派往到其它地方过，有些还在海边，离黑暗森林非常遥远。但是他仍然保持着他的固定频率回来探望——并且依旧能找到各种合情合理的借口解释他的到来，我也忙着我自己的工作，顺便等着他的回归。  
但有时我也很不耐烦。我不知道他到底想干什么，在那么遥远的地方工作却仍然会回来。如果他这么想回来，他有的是办法调回这片区域，但是他偏要躲着。这么多年，他身上那股别扭劲还真是一点没变，经久不衰。虽然我明白他的矛盾，但我仍然深感烦躁。这种时候我既生他的气也生我自己的气，有一次我干脆故意躲进了森林，避开他的拜访——反正如他所说，他也只是“公事而来”。  
如果说这么些年我有什么长进的话，大概就是当我不想被找到的时候，就算波尼亚的第一魔法师来了，他也找不到我。就这样，我成功的避开了他。  
然而想象中报复的快感并没有如约而至。很快我就开始患得患失，心惊胆战，害怕我只是稍退一步，他就立刻后退一百步，然后我们这辈子就别再想了。我将自己这种心境视为一种没骨气的软弱表现并为此暗自气愤，坚决不先去找他，就这样又担忧又生气地度过了好几个月，直到他再次来访，好像上次的碰壁没发生过一样。  
于是我明白我此生是别想摆脱他了。他就像一个畏水的人要泅渡过一条在我看来很浅的河，而我在对岸等着他。尽管我等得越来越不耐烦偶尔还有点生气，但是至少我会始终站在那里等。

9.  
所以，正如我所说，一切都非常平静。  
到最后，我和萨坎之间也没有发生那些故事中才会发生的桥段。没有轰轰烈烈的吵闹和复合，没有失而复得倍加珍惜的俗套，更没有什么英雄救美的情节。黑森林中确实残留很多非常邪恶的区域，这些年间我也曾数次深陷险境，但是萨坎没有一次像歌谣里唱的那样，戏剧性地出场救我于水火之中，以一己之力解除危机。  
我总是靠自己的努力摆脱困境。  
随着年龄的增长，我也越来越明白为什么“巫师总是独自一人”。当然不是因为阿廖沙说的那个理由——为了人才的利用率、资源的最大化使用，大部分时候，巫师们总是独来独往确实只是因为习惯了。太难找到一个心灵相通的友伴，就算找到了，在力量上或寿命上又难以相匹配，于是便习惯于只依靠自己的力量，习惯于在任何时候都独自解决一切问题。  
现在想来，当年萨坎能在一座塔里闷一个世纪，大概也只是因为习惯。  
毕竟只是生活方式而已，没有什么好坏之分，又不是谁离了谁就活不下去。  
而我的生活方式是体验生命，我爱一切充满生机和希望的东西。在森林里游荡了这么些年，我和好多树人都混熟了，为了区分他们我还给他们挨个起了名字。渐渐名字起多了我也有点词穷，于是就开始找他们身上最突出的特点当名字，结果就是种种奇形怪状的名字到处乱飞。我给卡茜亚写信的时候觉得好玩就写了一串给她看，她回信告诉我她拿着信笑了五分多钟，笑得玛丽莎以为她是犯了什么病。  
日子就这样过。

10.  
萨坎最后一次回来是在我母亲去世的那一年。在此之前我的父亲已经先一步故去了，妈妈走后，我彻底搬离了我生长的村庄，住进了黑森林里。有时是住我的小树屋，有时候和我的老徒弟在一起，有时候需要实验仪器提炼魔药就住在石塔。萨坎回来的时候我正跟一片黑暗深深扎根的林子作殊死斗争，战况十分激烈。他错过了最后一波巨狼的攻击，只赶上帮我放了把火烧掉那片树林。  
拉锯战结束后我累得招呼他的心情都没有，还是他把我带回了石塔，不然我都能就地睡着，反正以前也不是没干过这种事。  
等醒的时候，我发现我已经躺在我熟悉的床上了，四周漆黑一片。我分辨出这是在石塔，因为我只有在石塔的床才有羽绒床垫。我在黑暗中茫然地盯着天花板看了一会儿，一偏头就看见萨坎在我身边侧身撑着手臂半躺着，一只手停在我的右肩上，手指摩挲着上面的一个疤痕。  
我的第一反应是立刻扯过被单把那块疤痕盖上。那是不久前一只梦魇般的凶兽给我留下的，我治愈了伤口，但是伤疤消退得很慢。其实这类的疤痕有不少，但我一直不太在意，反正也就是个印子而已，没有实际影响。但是这会儿被他看见了，我却突然就紧张了起来，莫名其妙的。  
萨坎皱着眉缩手，“你这么多年都长进到哪儿去了，还能这么折腾自己。”  
一般他这种程度的嘲讽都是被我顶回去的，但这次心虚来得毫无征兆，于是我睿智地转移了话题，“现在是什么时候了？”  
“半夜。”他简短地回答。  
“半夜你不睡觉，你看我干什么？”  
“我看你在犯蠢的路上狂奔了多久。”他用上了他一贯的尖刻语气。  
“嘿，我忍了你很多犯傻的指责了，”我抗议道，“我不打算忍这个。”  
“这不是犯傻是什么，英勇吗？”他继续嘲讽，看我似乎也打算继续抗议，便叹口气说，“好了，别傻了，接着睡吧，天亮还早呢。”  
我气呼呼地躺下背对他，决定像往常一样无视他的任何言论。你曾经的老师比你大一百岁并且还是你男朋友的问题就在这里，在他眼里你可能永远都是个可以批评的小姑娘。  
萨坎也默默贴着我躺下。我猜他大概又在心里搞什么天人交战了，他执拗起来的时候简直比索利亚还令人难以忍受。

11.  
我记得我在之前说过，生活从来不像是吟游诗人口中的歌谣。不过我想，在我和萨坎的事情上，虽然过程丝毫不曲折只是耗时漫长，结局却还是比较皆大欢喜的。  
一切开始于萨坎陪着我去清理那片黑森林的烂摊子。在给那片焦土播种林心树的过程中，萨坎一言不发，甚至没有出言嘲讽，这真是三生难得。在我用完了所有生长魔药的存货后，我们就并肩站在这片于灰烬中重生的幼小树林内，静默无言。  
这就使得，当萨坎突然开口时，我完全没有反应过来他在说什么。那时候我满脑子都是趁丰收季还没结束要再去树园采些果子，然后赶紧回去制作生长魔药，而他就在这时候对我说，“国王把我派回山谷了。”  
我脑子空空地站了几秒，回过头去看他。  
“所以你又是龙君了？”我问了一个傻问题。  
“你在说什么傻话。”他皱眉，“我一直都是。”  
所以，这就是了，我长达半个世纪的等待的结局。这么多年后，他终于主动打开他的最后一重心门，向我迈步而来。  
我叹了口气，好像如释重负一样。“是什么耽搁了你那么久？”我问他，在发现自己语气中竟然藏着委屈后吓了一跳。  
“我得重新学习当一个人。”他温和地说，我有点新奇——我最常见到的龙君不是讽刺的就是严肃冷厉的，我从没想过他温和起来会是什么样。他继续说，“我要和你在一起的话，我就必须要做出一些改变。巫师的相处不是那么容易的，我想就算你再笨也该发现了。如果我不找到恰好合适的方法，我们是不长久的。”  
我深深感到，看来他是改不了本性的，就是不会好好说话。  
但是没有关系。这是我熟悉的，也是我能欣然接受的。“你尽可以就当一株荆棘，”我说，“反正我就只是野草。”  
“荆棘会带来伤害。”他用手扳住我的肩让我与他正面相对，“而这就是我一直在试图避免的。”  
这真是个大长进。在我的记忆中，我当年用森林和道路打比方解释我使用魔法的方法时他可是对我极尽愤怒与嘲讽的言词，现在他竟然也会顺着我的比方说了，简直不可思议。  
“那么，现在的问题是这样的。”我轻快地说，“你是希望住在你的塔里，还是希望我扩建一下我的小树屋？毕竟我们总要腾出地方放你那些魔药和书的。”  
萨坎站在我面前微笑——我承认我是真的很少看见他这样轻松愉快地微笑。他站在我面前，一点点靠近过来，亲吻我的眼睛。  
“我们可以，”他稍微退开一些，阳光在他的眼睛里，“在石塔边建一座树屋，如果你想的话。”

END.


End file.
